Queen Violante
Queen Violante was a minor character learned about in the seventh Dark Parables game, Ballad of Rapunzel. She was the first wife of King Crisanto and the mother of Rapunzel. Queen Violante is loosely based on the wife who craves for rampion from the German fairy tale Rapunzel. Appearance and Personality As Queen Violante is deceased at the time of Ballad of Rapunzel, her appearance is only known through portraits and statues that depict a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and fair skin. She dressed simply but regally in a lilac ball-gown and green cloak. She also wore a gold crown and necklace. The only clues about her personality are through dedications that declare her kindness. History Violante was married to King Crisanto of the kingdom of Floralia. She was much beloved by the people for her kindness and perhaps also for her resemblance to the Goddess Flora, Floralia's patron Goddess. Unfortunately, Violante was also fragile and of poor health; when she became pregnant, she feared for her child's health. To ensure a safe delivery, Violante drank a potion made from the Lilac Bellflower every day. The infant, a daughter, was born healthy as a result, but Violante passed away from the strain of childbirth. The people of Floralia mourned deeply for the loss of their Queen, and in time, many portraits and statues were made to honor her. Relationships * King Crisanto (husband, deceased) * Rapunzel (daughter) * Ross Red (future son-in-law) * Goddess Flora (patron goddess) Relevant Parables Rapunzel ''(from The Ballad of Rapunzel)'' There once lived a Queen of a mountain kingdom, the beautiful Violante. She was much-beloved by her people, but fragile and of ill-health. One day, she discovered she was pregnant. Anxious for the baby's health, Violante would consume a medicinal potion every day. The baby arrived safely, a girl with beautiful golden hair. But weak from childbirth, Violante soon passed away. The kingdom mourned for the loss of their Queen. Moved by their grief, and seeing trouble brewing within their midst, their patron goddess blessed the small Princess with a gift. Within the Princess would be the power of restoration, enhanced as her hair grew ever longer. And this healing touch could be bestowed upon others with little more than a song. The Princess grew to be the very image of her mother, a lovely, kind-hearted girl. With the Goddess' blessing, the Princess was named Rapunzel. Trivia * Violante's name has Spanish, Southern Italian, and Portuguese origins. Unsurprisingly, it means 'violet' ( the flower). Quotes Quotes by Queen Violante * "My darling, know that I love you and will always watch over you and our daughter from the heavens. I pray you will find happiness again soon." (words inscripted in a locket to her husband) Quotes about Queen Violante * "Violante, the Queen of Floralia. She lives forever in the hearts of the people." (inscription on a statue in the Forgotten Garden) * "Even after her death, Violante's presence is seeped in the kingdom." * "The Queen who brought light and life to the kingdom." Gallery Depictions= violante tombstone.jpg|Violante Tombstone, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Tribute to the Liliac Bellflower.png|Depiction of Violante in Tribute to the Lilac Bellflower, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Statue of Queen Violante in the Forgotten Garden.png|Statue of Queen Violante in the Forgotten Garden, Ballad of Rapunzel Portraits nightbloom.jpg|Portrait of Violante in the Floralia Treasure Vault, Ballad of Rapunzel violante bust.jpg|Bust of Queen Violante, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Shrine for the two queens.png|Shrine for Queen Violante and Queen Melanie, Ballad of Rapunzel BOR - Portraits of the two queens.png|Portraits of Queen Violante (left) and Queen Melanie, Ballad of Rapunzel violante crown scepter.jpg|Statue of Violante, The Thumbelina Curse |-|Other Images= BoR - Violante.jpg|Queen Violante concept art violante mausoleum.jpg|Queen Violante's Mausoleum BOR - Queen Violante plaque.png|Inscription on Violante's Tombstone Rapunzel parable.jpg|Queen Violante featured in "Rapunzel" Parable image Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Royalty Category:Queens Category:Floralia Royal Family Category:Mothers Category:Deceased Category:Ballad of Rapunzel